Promesas por un amor que se fue
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: "Accedí, ¿qué mas podía hacer sino aceptar? A fin de cuentas había sido culpa de ambos...culpa mía". Cuando crees que el amor esta por acabar y tu familia poco a poco se aleja. "Antes de separanos prometeme algo"...una historia bastante triste SouMako/Mi primer fic de Free! y primer boyXboy ;)


Hello mundo y personas que lo habitan!

Antes que nada, a las personas que leen mis otras historias se que deberia actualizarlas en ves de escribir otro fic pero es que no pude evitarlo...para empezar no me llegan ideas para los otros fics y luego cuando llega una idea tengo que aplazarla porque llega justo cuando estoy haciendo algun trabajo para la uniy saben que? no es bonito, porque luego, cuando trato de recordarla simplemente no regresa :/

Cambiando de tema, este fic nacio mientras leia otro fic SouMako y mientras escuchaba la cancion "Lay me down" de mi adorado Sam Smith (la cual les recomiendo escuchen mientras leen el fic), otra cosa que les recomiendo es que tengan una caja de pañuelos desechables a su lado en todo momento (mientras escribia me salio mi lado sadomasoquista y no pude evitar matar al amors de mi vida)...no me arrepiento de nada!

No se ni porque empece a escribir un SouMako cuando mi otp es el MakoHaru pero ooooh bueno hay que darle una oportunidad a todo y el SouMako es mi segunda pareja favorita asi que...que mas da

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, los dejo que disfruten de mis locuras ;)

* * *

**Promesas para un amor que se fue**

No sé como sucedió, simplemente sé que así fue

¿Por qué fui tan ciego para darme cuenta de que no estaba bien?

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido para dañar a aquel que siempre me amó y nunca me reprochó nada?

º

Todo empezó un día hace dos meses, estaba cansado y aburrido de mi vida rutinaria, quería un cambio para variar, es por eso que, tres meses antes de que todo pasara, me reencontré con mi viejo amigo Rin y las cosas simplemente pasaron

Sabía que Makoto no era tonto, sabía que mi comportamiento y mi ausencia prolongada en casa eran extraños, pero no sabía hasta donde conocía mi traición

Una semana antes de que todo empezara había comenzado a visitar a un abogado…quería anular mi matrimonio

-_Se que me engañas, Sousuke_-me dijo una noche, acostado en la cama, dándome la espalda-_Y se que pronto querrás pedirme el divorcio_-agrego, aun sin mirarme, su voz era seria pero se distinguía un ligero tono de tristeza

Yo no supe que decir, estaba sorprendido. Después de eso, no volvió a hablar. Supe entonces que estaba dormido o eso aparentaba

º

Volvió a pasar una semana, en donde no hablamos de nada, yo seguía viendo y acostándome con Rin, sin importarme Makoto o Maki, mi hijo de solo 5 años. También seguí con los planes para el divorcio

-_Antes de separarnos definitivamente quiero pedirte un favor_-me dijo después de que acostara a nuestro hijo-_En realidad quiero que me prometas algo _

-_Dime_-fue lo único que pude contestar

-_No quiero que Maki sufra por la separación, es por ello que te pido cumplas unas pequeñas peticiones yprometeme que no importa lo que pase las cumpliras hasta el final_-asentí, intentarlo por mi hijo valía la pena

Las peticiones eran las siguientes:

**1.** Todas las mañanas debíamos desayunar en familia, comportarnos como una familia y después, juntos, llevaríamos a Maki a la escuela

**2.** Por las tardes debía regresar directamente a casa después del trabajo para comer con mi familia y después saldríamos a dar una vuelta al parque

**3.** Por las noches, después de arropar a Maki en su cama, debía llevar a Makoto en brazos hasta la cama y ahí dormiríamos abrazados (como hace tanto que no lo hacíamos)

**4.** El sábado por la mañana llevaríamos a Maki a cualquier lugar que él deseara y por la noche Makoto y yo tendríamos una cita en cualquier lugar que él eligiera

**5.** Los domingos era libre de hacer lo que quisiera

**6\. **Pasara lo que pasara amaría y cuidaría de Maki

La ultima petición me parecio un poco extraña, pero no dije nada simplemente accedí, es decir ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer mas que aceptar? Después de todo Makoto tenia razón, no podía dañar a nuestro hijo cuando fue culpa nuestra desde el principio…culpa mía

La primera semana fue un poco incomodo pues no tenia mucho de que hablar; pero Maki se encargaba de todo, nos contaba como había sido su día en el kinder, con sus amigos, sus profesores. Makoto sonreía y hacia preguntas, yo simplemente escuchaba sin poder evitar sonreír

Maki se notaba mas contento; sus ojitos aqua (iguales a los míos) brillaban como nunca, su sonrisa (cariñosa y alegre como la de Makoto) irradiaba verdadera y gustosa felicidad…todo indicaba que en verdad era feliz de que sus dos padres estuvieran mas juntos que nunca

º

Las siguientes semanas fueron mas amenas, en las mañanas nos sentábamos todos a desayunar y charlábamos de todo y nada; por las tardes salíamos al parque a pasear o a jugar con Maki en los columpios, y por las noches cargaba a mi esposo hasta nuestra cama, a veces charlabamos acerca de lo que hariamos el día siguiente pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente nos acurrucábamos en los brazos del otro hasta quedarnos dormidos

Llego un punto en donde los domingos prefería quedarme en casa en vez de salir con mi amante

º

Aquellos fueron buenos días; en donde descubrí muchas cosas de mi hijo y otras tantas de ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas que tanto me cautivaban

Me volví a enamorar profundamente de él…ese amor que creía perdido, volvió a nacer

Tarde me di cuenta de que no era justo lo que estaba haciendo, ni para Makoto ni para Rin ni para mi hijo, así que termine con el pelirrojo para dedicarle más tiempo a mi familia…para dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a ellos, bastante los había dañado ya y no quería continuar con ello

º

Un día, que desafortunadamente llegue tarde de trabajar, me di cuenta de que teníamos visitas. Se trataba de los mejores amigos de mi esposo Nanase Haruka, Ryugazaki Rei y Hazuki Nagisa. Aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia y quería que todos notaran mi ingreso a casa, pero lo poco que escuche me paralizo en mi lugar

_-¿Lo has hablado con Yamazaki?-_dijo aquel pelinegro de ojos azules

-_No se lo pienso decir, será lo mejor_-contesto mi esposo con cierta tristeza

_-Makoto-sempai eso no es bueno que pasa si algún día usted…_

_-No pasara nada Rei-_interrumpió al chico de las gafas para después agregar-_El doctor dijo que mientras siga tomando el medicamento la enfermedad tardara mas en afectarme, además ya no me duele tanto _

_-Lo mismo dijiste hace como 3 meses Mako-chan y mírate, cada día te ves peor-_dijo su rubio amigo

¿Medicamento? ¿Doctor? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

Por el impacto de su charla retrocedí, y sin darme cuenta choque con la mesa de entrada haciendo que todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella cayera y causara un sonoro impacto. Las 4 personas que se encontraban en la sala notaron mi presencia

-_Sousuke, ¿estás bien?_-pregunto mi esposo, veía la preocupación y tristeza reflejada en su rostro mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

Ahí, en ese preciso momento fue cuando verdaderamente vi a Makoto, vi su piel amarillenta con moretones en algunos lugares donde la ropa no lo alcanzaba a cubrir, las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, esos ojos verdes ya no brillaban con esa intensidad que me derretía, sus labios (antes rosas y carnosos) estaban resecos y partidos, y a pesar de que conservaba un poco de su musculatura se veía mas esbelto

¿Qué rayos le esta pasando a mi Makoto? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de su estado de salud? ¿Acaso estaba completamente ciego o simplemente era un inútil?

-_Makoto_-hablo su amigo de la niñez, sacándome de mis pensamientos

_-Esta bien chicos, solo ¿podrían dejarnos solos?, por favor_-les sonrió, los otros le lanzaron miradas de preocupación y tristeza para después mirarme con lastima (sentimiento que pude reconocerlo mucho tiempo después). Se marcharon, dejándonos solos

-_Maki se quedo a dormir en casa de un amigo_-dijo el de cabello castaño a una pregunta que yo ni siquiera había formulado_-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-_pregunto después de un corto silencio

_-Desde que Nanase pregunto si me lo habías dicho-_conteste y después pregunte_-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-_su respuesta me asustaba

-_Nada-_respondió el apartando su mirada de la mía

_-¿Nada? ¿Makoto, es en serio?_-comenzaba a alzar la voz, no podía evitarlo simplemente estaba aterrado_-¿Qué te sucede?...y no me digas que nada porque no se te da bien mentir_

Suspiro y luego tomo un largo respiro para mirarme directamente a la cara_-Tengo leucemia, un tipo de cáncer de sangre-_respondió devolviendo su mirada al suelo, su voz estaba quebrada, lo mismo que mi interior

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?-_pregunte, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lagrimas

_-No quería decirles nada, ni a ti ni a Maki, para no lastimarlos_

_-¿Y planeabas irte sin decirnos, sin despedirte?-_las lagrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas

_-Lo lamento, sé que fue una decisión egoísta pero después de saber que me engañabas y de que probablemente me pidieras el divorcio no pude decirte nada, no me atreví, solo quería que pasaras más tiempo con nuestro hijo y así poder irme en paz-_Makoto también lloraba

OK golpe bajo, no pensé que llegara el día en que habláramos de aquello (si es que se le podía decir así en este instante)

-_Yo también lo lamento mucho, fui un tremendo imbecil al no valorar lo que tenia a mi lado-_lo abrace-_Y si no hubiese hecho esa promesa contigo un mes atrás nunca hubiera visto lo mucho que perdería por mi estupidez, y me arrepiento por no haber estado ahí contigo cuando mas me necesitabas y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es rogarte que me disculpes. Perdona a este imbecil hijo de puta, aunque no se lo merezca _

_-Yo te perdone hace tiempo-_susurro en mi oído, correspondiendo mi abrazo

_-¿Aun podemos hacer algo?-_pregunte separándolo de mi, en mi había nacido una pequeña esperanza

-_No_-respondió con tristeza, ese rayito de esperanza se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado-_Estoy fase terminal_

Esa simple respuesta termino por derrumbarme. Aun así no deje que Makoto lo notara y me mostré lo mas fuerte que pude por él, por Maki y por mi

Sabía que, aunque ya no hubiera marcha atrás, podíamos superarlo juntos, como familia

Y mientras mas crecía mi amor por Makoto, mientras mas crecía nuestra unión como familia, él mas se debilitaba y yo no podía hacer nada mas que verlo morir lenta y dolorosamente

Nunca deje de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanta falta me haría. Él nunca dejo de decirme lo mismo y nunca dejo de sonreír

2 días antes de terminar el mes Makoto cerró los ojos…y nunca más los volvió a abrir

Mi hermoso ángel de ojos esmeraldas se había ido para siempre

Después de varias noches de dormir tras llorar por la perdida de Makoto, Maki entendió que el castaño no regresaría por más que lo llamara y también se dio cuenta de cuanto me dolía (aunque yo no lo aceptara delante de los demás). Una noche me descubrió llorando aferrando la almohada que pertenecía al amor de mi vida; esa misma noche, mientras derramábamos todas nuestras lágrimas llegamos a un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo de que seguiríamos adelante, juntos, por nuestro propio bien

º

_-¿Papá?-_hablo el pequeño niño que se encontraba a mi lado sujetando mi mano

_-¿Qué ocurre campeón?-_pregunte al mismo tiempo que volteaba mi rostro para verlo

_-Volveremos a ver otochan-_no era una pregunta sino una afirmación; sin darme cuenta en pocos días mi pequeño había madurado y por algún motivo, eso no me gusto. La vida pasa tan rápido que a veces me da miedo

_-Lo sé, pero eso tardara mucho en pasar-_conteste

-_Cuando el día llegue volveremos a ser una familia feliz, ¿verdad?-_ su vocecita se quebró y varias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojitos

_-Lo seremos, para siempre y te lo prometo como se lo prometí a Makoto_-respondí y acto seguido me agache para abrazarlo

-_Lo extraño_-murmuro Maki contra mi pecho

-_Yo tambien, lo extraño todos los días_-dije depositando un ligero beso en su cabeza

Lo cargue en brazos, seque sus mejillas con mi dedo y lo mire largamente, el sol que quedaba a su espalda iluminaba su cabello castaño como si de un halo se tratara. Mi hijo, nuestro angelito, el más lindo de todos, que gran parecido guardaba con aquel otro ángel que robo mi corazón y que por estúpido yo casi destruyo el suyo

Contemplamos un momento más aquel epitafio que rezaba el nombre de un gran esposo y un estupendo padre, el hermoso nombre de mi Makoto, dejamos las flores justo al frente, le dije lo mucho que lo amaba, nos despedimos y nos marchamos

El año que entra volveríamos a visitarlo. Era una promesa que siempre cumpliría

* * *

Espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OoC. Lamento haber asesinado a la hermosa orca (ardere en el infierno por ello) y tambien lamento haber puesto a Rin como el tercero en discordia destruye hogares :P

El hijo de Mako-chan y Sou viene de algun lugar de mi mundo dentro de mi pervertida y enferma mente fujoshi, donde los hombres pueden embarazarse y tener bebes...no me importa nada!

Bien ahora la enfermedad de Mako: para aquellos que saben (y para los que no tambien) la leucemia es un tipo de cancer de la sangre y medula osea, la cual si no se trata adecuadamente y a tiempo puede resultar fatal :O...Makoto es diagnosticado con la enfermedad 3 meses antes de enterarse de que Sou tiene una aventura con el tiburoncin, y comienza el tratamiento, pero al saber de la infidelidad decide que es mejor morir (soy una desgraciada) es por ello que interrumpe todo el procedimiento médico (excepto las pildoras para el dolor), es por ello que la enfermedad consume mas rapidamente su sistema :'(

Bueno, una ves explicado eso, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, agradezco de antemano a todos los que me lean y ahora si, debo irme

Creen que este primer fic escrito por mi de Free! valga aunque sea un pequeño review?

Hasta la proxima ;)!

_Hoshi-chan_


End file.
